


Boss

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [27]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Leonard's death, Mick finds another "boss" in Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss

It was their first mission in restoring the timeline. The first mission after Leonard’s death. Sara and Mick pretty much relied on each other nowadays. He’s mourning the loss of an old friend and a partner, while she’s mourning the loss of her sister on top of Leonard’s. Without talking about it, they’ve established a form of partnership of their own which works in a don’t-let-me-get-killed kind of way.

Mick highly respects Sara ever since he saw her break that thug’s wrist in 1975 during their first bar fight. He and Leonard talked about it afterwards back in the ship.

“Blondie is a badass, boss. You saw what she did to those men?”, he said as he eyes the Captain Cold taking apart his Cold Gun.

“A badass indeed,” he drawled, “well she’s not a force to mess with.”

Leonard didn’t say much but from that look he gave Mick as Sara gave the first blow to that thug, the pyro could tell his partner’s amazement and curiosity towards this woman. This is why it didn’t surprise him to know that he likes her.

Sara slipped and accidentally told him about the “me and you” conversation prior to the Oculus during one of their drinking sessions. Both of them drink to forget or to numb the pain of their losses. Mick didn’t know Laurel so they end up mostly talking about Leonard–their memories of him, his adventures with Mick, having to deal with the scarlet speedster, etc.

During one of their sessions, they were talking about why Leonard chose a winter parka as his choice of clothing during fights. “He’s always wearing that goddamned parka, even if it’s so hot!”, she shouted at Mick.

“Hell, I even saw him wear that during summer. That idiot. Can you pass the bottle, boss?”, Mick replied.

Sara noticed that Mick called her “boss”. Mick doesn’t like using the team’s names. He calls Ray Haircut. The Hawks are Fried Chickens. He calls Professor Stein Brain, and Jax Fireboy. Mick always calls Rip with an insult, whatever his mood for the day was, and Sara is Blondie. She wasn’t “Boss”. That was Leonard.

She thought that Mick just missed Snart so much and along with the amount of alcohol they’ve already taken, maybe he just got it confused.

She lets it slide and passed him the beer bottle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “Rip needs us by the bridge, boss,” Mick said as he poked into Sara’s room while she’s cleaning her knives. This was the sixth time he has called her “boss” and it started irking Sara. So she asked Mick.

“Hey Mick,” she started, “have you noticed that you’ve been calling me ‘boss’? You call Leonard that.”

“I know. I’m aware,” he said without looking at Sara. He seemed ashamed, so she didn’t press for more answer. Then he continued, “Well, we’ve always respected you, me and Snart. Both agreed that you could kick our ass easily. You’re just an all-around badass and that makes you a boss. I could always go back to Blondie if 'boss’ reminds you of Snart.”

“No, it’s okay. I kinda like it. Snart would’ve been pissed if he heard you call me that. And I like pissing him off, so, yeah,” she said as she smiled towards the big man who is now finally looking at her, assured that she isn’t going to beat him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For some unknown way and reason, Gideon came across a limp body in the temporal zone as she was scanning the area. It was Snart.

Rip gathered them all to deliver the news. He told them not to get their hopes up because until he’s retrieved from the temporal zone, they have no assurance that he’s alive Sara locked herself in her room until the extraction was finished. It was Ray in his ATOM suit who volunteered. She didn’t want to get her hopes up just to be let down again.

She waited for hours until she couldn’t resist asking Gideon. “Gideon, what’s happening now? Is the extraction done? How’s Snart?”

“He’s alive, Miss Lance,” the AI answered. “Mister Snart is currently recovering in the infirmary.”

Before she could even stand up to run to the Medbay, her door opened and Mick surprised her with a hug. She immediately hugged him back. “He’s back, boss.”

“I know, Mick,” she firmly said without letting down the tears in her eyes.

“Go to him. Go get your guy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard was conscious when Sara entered. They exchanged smiles and looks of longing. Sara sat by his bedside and held his hand. Leonard didn’t flinch.

“I missed you,” Sara started.

Len pressed her hand firmly. He then replied, “How long have I been gone?”

“Too long.”

He just nodded. “It was just mere minutes for me. I think the taste of your lips is still here.”

Sara leaned forward and placed her free hand to his cheeks. “Oh really? Let me check.” She softly placed her lips onto his.

This kiss wasn’t made out of the rush of the moment, nor was it given to say goodbye or to convince him to run with her. It was sweet and simple.

Before the two broke away from their lips locking, Mick entered the Medbay and said, “Hey boss, is there anything I can get you?”

Of course he wasn’t surprised to find the two almost exchanging faces. Although, he loved their expressions when they broke away and stared at him.

Then, exactly at the same time, both Sara and Leonard said, “None, Mick. Leave us.”

As soon as that escaped from their mouths, they both looked at each other. Then they turned to Mick.

Mick spoke. “I wasn’t talking to you asshole, I was talking to Sara.”

Len’s frustrated face made Sara laugh.

“So, boss, anything?”

She chuckled and replied, “I’m good, Mick, thank you.”

“Wait, Mick, she’s 'boss’ now?!”, Leonard cannot believe what he’s hearing. How long has he been gone for him to be stripped off of his title?

“Definitely,” Mick said as he winked at Sara. “You’re asshat now.”

 


End file.
